1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular switch which is normally off, instantaneously turned on by external pressure, and has a long detection distance, and a connecting device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 29 presents drawings representing an example of conventional long length switches (tape switch).
This switch is constituted by two pieces of belt-shaped conductors 1 and 2 composed of a spring material which has been subjected to hardening and thickly plated with copper, insulation film 3 holding both sides of the belt-shaped conductors 1 and 2 in their longitudinal direction so that the conductors should be substantially parallel, and a covering member 4 covering the aforementioned components and composed of a highly corrosion-resistant resin.
However, the aforementioned conventional tape switch has a belt-like shape as a whole and operates in response to a load in the thickness direction. Therefore, it has a problem that its detection direction is limited.
In addition, it may be damaged when twisted, and it cannot be used at a location having irregularity, or a curved place.
Moreover, because of its belt-like shape, it should be wound up on its surface and it lacks flexibility. Therefore, its handling is troublesome in use where its installation and storage should be repeated.
Furthermore, because the belt-shaped conductors should be kept in parallel, its structure is complicated, and it becomes expensive. In addition, a long length one cannot practically be used.
Further, when permanent contact of the belt-shaped conductors is caused due to their permanent deformation, or the conductors are broken, the break down points cannot easily be found, and it is difficult to repair and reuse it even when it is damaged partially.
Moreover, actuation force is defined by the structure, and it is difficult to alter the actuation force afterward.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tubular switch wherein it has durability, it can be installed any place, and can have long detection range, and, in addition, its faults are easily found, repaired and adjusted, it has a simple structure and flexibility, and it can be manufactured at a low cost, and to provide a connector device therefor.